The present disclosure relates to a communication control apparatus, a communication control method, and a program.
3G mobile phone services called the third generation started in Japan in 2002. At first, small-sized packets were transmitted and received for transmission of voice calls and e-mail. The introduction of high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA), however, allowed larger-sized packets to be transmitted and received for downloading of music files and streaming of video. Services of long term evolution (LTE) also started with such an increase in the packet capacity, the services of LTE having orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) used for downlinks to expand wireless networks. In addition, 4G services are going to start in around 2015. This may allow for up to 1 Gbps (bit per second) semi-fixedly and also up to 100 Mbps even in a moving environment. The increasing communication speed expects more and more data distribution like downloading and streaming. Accordingly, a variety of techniques have been devised for data distribution such as downloading and streaming.
For example, JP 2013-150181A discloses the technology for receiving data distributed in a streaming manner, causing an external storage apparatus to temporarily store the received data, and reading out the stored data from the external storage apparatus in reproducing the data.